London's Burning - The Movie
|running time = 102 minutes |catalogue number = VC3354 |rating = }}London's Burning - The Movie is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 17th September 1990. Description Blue Watch B24 Blackwall assemble at the beginning of the night watch. Apart from the usual tensions associated with being on call in any emergency, Station Officer Tate seems nervous about the new staff replace-ment due at any moment. Josie Ingham's arrival into what was previously an all-male preserve makes for conflicts and high comedy amongst the Watch. Not only does she have to prove to them that she can do the job, but problems at home com-plicate her life even further. Outside, in the heart of the city, tensions are rising to the extreme. Blue Watch have a long night ahead of them. THE FEATURE LENGTH FILM THAT LAUNCHED THE HIGHLY SUCCESSFUL TV SERIES. Cast *Ethnic - Gary McDonald *Vaseline - Mark Arden *Bayleaf - James Hazeldine *Tate - James Marcus *Hallam - Sean Blowers *Malcolm - Rupert Baker *Sicknote - Richard Walsh *Charisma - Gerard Horan *Rambo - Jerome Flynn *Josie - Katharine Rogers *Gerry - Eric Deacon *Nancy - Yvonne Edgell *Mrs Grant - Hetty Baynes *Charlene - Joy Richardson *Beatrice - Corrine Skinner-Carter *Eldridge - Jason Rose *Lloyd - Roger Griffiths *Marion II - Mary Jo Randle *Marion III - Helen Blizard *Man in distress - James Saxon *Street kid - Nigel Louis-Marie *Mr Winston - Astley Harvey *Aerosol kid - Patrick Henry *Cash and Carry cashier - Tricia Thorns *At community centre - Cynthia Powell *First Rasta - Kenneth Breinburg *Second Rasta - Leonard Hay *Whitey - Peter McNamara *First policeman - Stephen Brigden *Second policeman - Ralph Brown *Video shop proprietor - Steven O'Donnell *Man at fire - Norman Warwick *Man's wife - Brenda Cowling *Mr Grant - Robert East *Old lady - Betty Romaine *Mrs Lane - Jean Leppard *Man with TV - Bill Spencer *Pusher - Winston Crooke *Policeman - Steve Emerson *Registrar - Richard Cordery *Doctor - John Joyce *First Detective - Clive Shilson *Second Detective - Gary Webster *Young woman - Marsha Millar *Operator - Gavin Brown *Neighbour - Reginald Stewart *Child at fire - Sammy Blair *Child at fire - Joe Blair *Mother at fire - Eve Bland *Teacher - Leon Davis *Dominic - P.J. Nicolas *Woman at phone box - Jelena Budimir *Man at phone box - Leon Silver *Bank teller - Kit Jackson *Commander Petrie - A.J. Clark *Jean Quigley - Joanne Zorian *Snooker referee - Rory O'Connor *Club official - George Sweeney Opening (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of London's Burning - The Movie (1990) Closing (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) * End of London's Burning - The Movie (1990) * Closing Credits Film * LWT logo (Long Version) (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Category:London's Burning Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:London Weekend Television (LWT) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC 15 Category:Granada LWT International Category:Weekend Video Category:TV Movie Category:Movies